


Travis's Diary! DO NOT READ!

by BluDoodles



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDoodles/pseuds/BluDoodles
Summary: Nobody read this! If you find this and read it, I WILL find out about that! Don't forget, guys, I know where you live! Your room is probably a 10 second walk from mine!(Travis POV, technically, but each chapter is a diary entry. Just for fun! Comment suggestions, or DM them to me on my instagram: _b.l.u.d.o.o.d.l.e.s_ thanks guys!)





	1. January 1st-MOVING IN!

January 1st:

I finally found a place to move! Actually, it's with some of my high school buddies. This is where my cliché teen movie-plot life begins! I wonder if any of our other friends are around there. It would be nice to see some of them again, after all these years. I'm sure I'd impress them more than I did back then, since I'm not as dorky as I was. I never dreamed that I'd grow up to be this handsome!

Anyway!

I'll be living with Garroth, Laurence, and Dante. I have to make sure I can get my part of the rent paid in time, otherwise they said I'll be out of there. (Maybe if I miss a payment, I can make it up to them somehow?) They also said "don't get in our way with her" but I have NO idea who "her" is. "She"? Whatever.

Getting a job in that area should be another priority of mine, but I'm not doing too bad for now. I'll find a way to stay there, no worries about that! Especially since they mentioned a lady... If she suddenly prefers me instead of them, that would be awesome. Hope she likes fit guys!

So, I'll be moving in tomorrow. They're going to help me take my stuff over, so it's good that I don't have much. They won't touch my guitar, though. Or this diary. They may be my buds, but I don't want them knowing everything about me, obviously. Hell, I don't want to know everything about me! They shouldn't find out about my plans to steal their girl.

I should be packing, so I'll go do that!

Next time,  
Travis


	2. January 2nd-Ladies galore!!! Best place ever!

January 2nd:

THERE ARE LADIES LIVING EVERYWHERE ON THIS STREET!!!

I'll explain now, but I'm super excited about this!

So, I moved in this morning. Garroth, Laurence, and Dante helped me like they said they would. We got my stuff in, unpacked it in my new room, and let me get settled. Then they suggested that I meet the neighbors.

They kept mentioning that I shouldn't go for every girl I see, but of course they're totally just trying to make sure I leave some girls for them. The people who struggle to succeed always ask for the capable ones to accomodate for them, after all! Anyway, there's apparently one girl I "absolutely cannot go after, no matter what" or something. Whatever, it isn't my fault if the woman chooses me!

So anyway, they took me over to the house across the street, and I had only one thing to say.

GODDAMN.

These girls are HOT!

Allow me to describe them in EXCRUCIATING details. First up, the sweet one!

I really can't believe it's her real name, but her name is Kawaii~Chan. She's cute as a button, somewhat the housewife type, and super super sweet! She smells like cupcakes, so I assume she bakes a lot. When I'm married, they have to be able to bake. Or at least be able to figure it out. I've got to try her cupcakes soon. She's actually kind of short, which is even more cute, and she's got the cutest kitty ears I've ever seen in my life. She looks straight out of an anime, actually... Her whole aesthetic is pink, she's a meif'wa, she's short and bakes a lot, has a high-pitched voice... definitely from an anime.

Next, there's the curvy one. Curves for days! Enough thigh to kill a man! Which she probably would... she's super feisty. I really should watch what I say around her, but it's super hard to NOT flirt when there's hot girls around! She's the tallest of the girls, and seems strong. I bet she works out. I could invite her to the gym with me and show off my hot bod to her! Maybe she would drop her cold cover up for me then. She's just pretty overall, but MAN. Her CURVES. Is it weird if I kind of like how feisty she is? Is that weird? I'm not a bottom, but I like a challenge! That's not weird, right? I just think it's cool how she's got this icy facade, matching her blue hair and eyes, and seems kind of angry all the time! I bet I could soften her up. I don't think she's as hard-to-get as she seems.

Last girl is probably the one the guys were talking about. She's also short, dark hair, cute face, hot body, fun personality. She's bubbly, sweet, funny, and kind of nerdy. It's super cute, she's a total package. The other two girls have one "advantage" I guess, but this girl's advantage is having it all. She's also kind of the leader of the trio, so if I win her over, I'll be better liked by all of them. I have a good chance here, she seemed to think my flirting was funny! Either she didn't realize I was flirting, or thought it was cute and funny, but either way she laughed! I count that as a win!

The guys kept an eye on me, probably for that reason. It isn't my fault, I'm a natural when it comes to flirting! Even though Dante is the one who taught me in high school, he doesn't seem to do it as much as he used to! I wonder if there's any other competition on the block. Probably. But, no worries! These girls will love me once they get to know me, I'm sure of it! I've got a few plans...

Anyway, I need to get to sleep soon, so I can go to the gym early tomorrow to make sure I'm in top shape for my next visit with the girls. I'll update later!

Good night,  
Travis


End file.
